


Een Droom Die Is Uitgekomen

by AnimeLover48



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Ichigo, Teen Pregnant, Yuri, female to male
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover48/pseuds/AnimeLover48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mijn hele toekomst is perfect uitgelopen, en allemaal door een flesje . Die ik kreeg om mijn dromen, te laten uitkomen .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Een Droom Die Is Uitgekomen

**Author's Note:**

> Dit is een oude fic, een verjaardag's fic voor Ichigo . Sinds ik fan ben Ichihime ( IchigoxOrihime ) , en ik wou eens proberen een female to male . Sinds er niet zo veel fics er van zijn, als er fouten zijn of zo laat me maar iets weten ik ben niet de beste maar ik doe mijn best .
> 
> Happy Birthday Ichigo-chan !   
> Ps. Er is ook een engelse versie,

_Ik weet niet waar ik was, maar het was mooi helder wit . En het was niet te warm of te koud, als ik keek naar de verte . Was er niks anders, dan wit juist alsof . Ik in de leegte zit ." Ichigo-Chan ." Ik draaide me en zag, een meisje voor mij staan . Ze had long oranje haar, en helder grijze ogen . Ze droeg een licht wit jurk, dat door zichtbaar is . En haar borsten waren, te groot voor de jurk . Als ze groot aankwamen, ik slikte als ik hard begon te blozen ._

_Ze kwam naar mij toe, en duwde haar zelf . Tegen mij aan, haar borsten drukte tegen de mijn en . En gaf me een franse kus, ik kan niet helpen . Maar mijn tong draaide, met haren tong mee . Alsof ik onder haar macht ben, ik kon haar zelfs niet weg duwen . Ze stopte met kussen, en haar hand ging naar onder . Plots voelde ik iets ._

_Als ik onder keek, zag ik dat ze een penis vast had . Maar die penis zat aan mijn lijf ." What the hell ! " Schreeuwde ik maar het meisje, lette daar niet op . En nam de penis in haar mond, en ik voelde de warmte . Van haar mond, en begon te kreunen ._

_Als ik een raar gevoel, kreeg in mijn buik . Ik heb het nooit gevoeld, het voeld erg goed . " Aaaaah ! Aaaah Oh god ! Stop niet ! Aaaah ! " Ik voelde alsof ik ging ontploffen, als ik niet klaar kwam . En als ik klaar kwam, werd alles zwart ._

Ichigo deed haar ogen open, als ze zag dat ze in haar kamer was . Ichigo zuchte en stond op, en deed de dekens omhoog . En keek onder de lakens ." Vette pech geen lul ." Zeide ze en stond op, en nam een paarhandoeken . En ging haar dochen .

J _eez dat meisje was een echte schoonheid, die borsten moesten een DD - cup zijn ! Oh kon ik die maar in mijn handen hebben !_ Ichigo veegde haar bloedneus weg, als ze terug dacht aan die borsten . En begon haar te wassen, toen ze klaar was . Droogde ze haar af, en liep terug haar kamer in .

Ichigo keek in de spiegel, en keek naar haar half lang haar. Die tot haar schouders komen, sinds ze een kind was . Was ze al een tomboy, en haar oranje haar waren nog korter . Dat iedereen dacht dat ze een jongen was, tot dat ze een keer . Met een rok naar school liep, Ichigo was 10 toen ze . Gevoelens kreeg voor een aantal meisjes .

Toen ze 12 was dacht ze gewoon van, ' nah ik ben bi, jongens zijn ook cool . Maar nu ze 15 is, is ze totaal zeker van dat ze een lesbian is . _Ik ben tenminste niet als Chizuru_ dacht Ichigo, als ze haar schooltas pakte . En naar onder liep .

Toen ze naar de keuken ging, zag ze Yuzu net een paar . Wafels op tafel zetten, en haar broer Kon één nam . " Goede morgen Ichi-Chan ! " Zeide Yuzu met een glimlach ." Ja goedemorgen ." Zeide Ichigo ze merkte, dat er twee mensen er niet waren ." Waar is papa en Karin ? "Vroeg ze als ze een wafel nam .

" Karin is voetballen, papa is bij de buurvrouw ." Zeide Kon Ichigo kon, haar vader gaan ongelijk geven . Als hij aangetrokken is bij de buurvrouw, lang blond haar . Ijs blauw maar warme ogen, mooi lichaam figuur . En haar mooie ronde borsten, _zou die van haar nog groter zijn dan die van Orihime ?_ Ichigo stond dan op, als ze klaar was . " Wel ik ben door, zie jullie straks ! " Zeide ze .

" Aaaaah wacht op mij ! " Riep Kon ." Tot zo Yuzu ! " Riep hij nog ." Tot zo wees voorzichtig ! " Riep Yuzu nog als de deur, zich sluit en de twee tieners . Naar school liepen, ze kwamen Matsumoto-San tegen . Als ze een kusje blaasde, naar hun vader die helemaal rood werd . Ze merkte de twee op, en zwaaide vriendenlijk naar hun ." Goedemorgen kids ." Zeide ze .

" Goede morgen Matsumoto - San ." Zeide Ichigo en Kon en liepen door, als beide een bloedneus kregen . Als ze om de hoek waren, konden ze hun bloedneus weg vegen ." Huge tits ! " Zeide Kon ." Ik wil ze zo graag hebben ! " Riep hij in een drama stem ." Zal je 100 jaar duren, eer dat uit komt ." Zeide ichigo .

" Moet jij juist zeggen, jij krijgt haar helemaal niet ! Als ik haar zo met papa zie, dan is ze meer voor de venten ." Ichigo werd kwaad van woede ." Shut up ! Je doet net alsof ik, geen geluk krijg in de liefde ! " Zeide ze kwaad Kon zuchte ." Wel dat is niet wat ik bedoelde, maar ja als je er zo over nadenkt . Ga op internet, zoek een lesbian chat . Spreek met hun af, maak hun dronken . Ga naar een Love Hotel, en neem hun goed met een dildo ."

Het was even stil tussen hun ." Ik bedoel je hebt niks tussen u benen, tenzij je ook voor She-males zijt en ... " Maar Kon kreeg een klap, op zijn kop waar een bult kwam ." En je broer mishandelen is ook geen optie ! " Riep hij ." Shut up you Dickless chicken ! "

" Hoe noemde jij mij, jij zijt dickless ! Ik heb een grote worst ! "

" Pas maar op dat die worst niet rot, want alle vrouwen zeggen al . Dat er iets stinkt in die broek van jou ! " De tweeling gingen op, moord actie tot dat ze tegen werden gehouden ." Ichigo-Chan ! Kon-Kun ! " Beide keken om en zagen, Orihime, Chad, Uryu en Tatsuki . " Hiiiiimmmeeeee ! " Riep Kon als hij, naar haar toe ging .

Maar Tatsuki hield hem tegen, en gaf hem een trapt . Tegen zijn buik ." Pervert ! " Riep ze ." Defeated ! " Riep Kon . " G-goedemorgen Orihime-Chan ! " Zeide Ichigo met een blos, als Orihime naast haar stond . Orihime glimlachte vrolijk ." Goedemorgen Ichigo-Chan ! "

" Kom op nou, anders komen we te laat ." Zeide Uryu als hij en Chad, Tatsuki en Kon uit elkaar haalde . De vrienden liepen dan rustig naar school .

Tot dat ze natuurlijk Chizuru tegen kwamen, en Orihime weer bij haar borsten greep ." Himmmee-Chan ! " Riep ze Ichigo voelde, haar jaloers worden . En voelde ook woede, hoe Chizuru helemaal over Orihime is ." G-goedemorgen Chizuru-Chan ." Zeide ze ." Oi ! Freak hou je handen thuis ! " Riep Tatsuki en sloeg, op Chizuru 's kop . En de twee begonnen te bek vechten, _ik hoop dat Tatsuki haar . Een goede dreun geeft !_ " Oi Orihime je moet, je zelf ook beetje verdedigen ." Zeide Ichigo tegen haar .

" Ik bedoel dadelijk merk, je nog niet eens . Als iemand anders het doet, als je te gewoon zijt van Chizuru ." Zeide Ichigo verder , Orihime glimlachte en bloosde ." Wel ik huh ... " Maar ze kon niks zeggen, als Chizuru tussen Ichigo en Orihime stond ." En jij hebt blijkbaar veel te zeggen ! Wie denk jij wel, wie jij zijt ! " Riep ze Ichigo was, een beetje terug getrokken op dat .

Maar ze liet haar niet doen ." Wel sorry dat ik mijn vriendin, een advies geef . Ik zie het jou niet doen, als jij haar elke keer gemolesteerd ! " Riep ze Chizurur sloeg, haar in de gezicht ." Stom trut ! Wat weet jij er nou van, ik ken Orihime langer . Dan je denkt hoor ! " Ichigo sloeg haar terug, maar een lang nagel . Van haar gaf juist, Chizuru een krats . En bloed begon, op de wang te komen .

Chizuru spuwde in haar gezicht, en Ichigo nam haar dan bij de kraag ." Ichigo-Chan stop ! " Riep Orihime als ze de twee, uit elkaar probeerde te halen . Chad en Uryu haalde Ichigo af, terwijl Tatsuki en Orihime Chizuru tegen houden ." Stom trut ! " Riep Chizuru en schopte, Ichigo tegen haar buik . " Kijk naar je zelf jij ... " Maar Orihime onderbrak haar ." Ichigo-Chan hou je mond ! " Riep ze als ze begon te huilen, Ichigo keek naar haar .

En schuldgevoel kwam meteen over haar ." Sorry ." Zeide Ichigo als ze haar om draaide, en van hun weg rende ." Ichigo ! " Maar Ichigo luisterde niet, als ze ver van hun rende . Als ze dacht dat ze, van hun af was . Zuchte ze en ging op een hoekje, van een winkel zitten . _Orihime ... Waarom kan ik nooit, eens normaal doen . Als ik bij jou ben !_ Ichigo voelde haar tranen, maar ze veegde ze weg .

" Alles goed daar ? " Ze keek om en zag een oud vrouwtje, naar haar toe wandelen . Met een klein oud mandje ." Huh ja ... Alles is goed ." Zeide ze en keek van de oude vrouw weg . " Niet liegen liefje, Karma houd niet van leugens ." Zeide ze wijs . " Wat scheelt er ? Zo een mooi meisje zoals jij, heeft geen bestaan voor droevige tranen ."

" Ik heb een beetje gevochten, met iemand en een vriendin van mij . Is geloof ik kwaad ." Ichigo voelde de tranen weer ." Ah ... Hou je van haar ? " Vroeg ze Ichigo keek naar haar ." Hoe ... "

Maar de oude vrouw, onderbrak haar ." Ik zie het op je gezicht liefje, ik heb iets er voor . " Zeide ze en pakte een flesje, uit haar mandje en gaf het aan haar ." Alles komt in orde als je dit drinkt ." Zeide ze .

" Het laat je dromen uit komen, en je zorgen zullen weg spoelen . En de ruzie zal vergeten zijn ." Zeide ze verder en liep weg, en draaide haar dan om ." Oh ja je de fles, in één keer op drinkt . Dan heeft het beter effect okay ." Zeide ze Ichigo keek, met een open mond . Als de vrouw verder weg liep .

Ichigo keek naar het flesje, en zuchte als ze het in haar tas deed . " Ichigo-Chan ! " Ichigo keek om en zag Orihime, naar haar toe lopen ." O-Orihime ? ! " Orihime stopte voor haar , en nam diep adem . Van al dat rennen, Ichigo bloosde als Orihime . Het zweet van haar voorhoofd veegde .

" Ichigo-Chan ! Wees please niet kwaad ! " Zeide Orihime met tranen, in haar ogen als ze Ichigo vast hield ." Ik wou gewoon dat je geen problemen krijgt ! Het spijt me ! Het spijt me ! " Zeide Orihime Ichigo glimlachte, en veegde Orihime 's tranen weg ." Geen zorgen ben niet meer kwaad, ik geloof dat ik mijn ochtend . Slecht hebben laten beginnen ." Zeide ze om Orihime niet ongerust te maken, ze wou Chizuru 's nek om draaien !

Orihime glimlachte ." Echt maar goed ... " Zeide Orihime als ze, Ichigo een knuffel gaf . " Huh ... Ah ! Kom we moeten naar school ! " Riep Ichigo en nam Orihime op, en nam haar mee naar school . Ze voelde dat sommige mensen, naar hun keken . En dat maakte haar, nog meer aan het blozen .

Als de twee, aankomen aan school . Moeten ze de gym opruimen, sinds ze te laat waren ." Jeez zo veel ." Zeide Ichigo ." Moeten we helpen ?" Vroeg Chad als hij, een paar ballen vast hield . Ichigo nam ze van Chad, en gaf hem een glimlach . "Nah het lukt ons wel , toch Orihime ? "

" Ja ! " Zeide Orihime Chad en Uryu gingen, dan naar de kleedkamers . Als de twee meisjes begonnen, op te ruimen als ze klaar waren . Gingen ze ook naar de douches ." Ik ga even iets drinken ." Zeide Orihime en ging, een flesje water uit haar tas pakken . Ichigo had ook dorst, en pakte haar flesje .

En zag de flesje, van de oude dame . In haar tas, _zou ik het drinken ? Wie weet is het gif ! Maar ... Wie weet ..._ Ichigo pakte de flesje, en dronk het helemaal leeg . En merkte dat er ook, niet veel in zat . Dus kreeg ze alles snel op . " Rare smaak ." Zeide ze en gooide de flesje weg .

En pakte haar spullen, om haar zelf te wassen . Orihime kwam even later ook . " Aaaaah ! De warme water voeld zo goed ! " Zeide ze en begon haar, oranje haar te wassen . Ichigo keek naar haar, _Orihime 's haar is zo mooi lang . En ziet er zacht uit, geen wonder dat iedereen op haar is ._ Dacht Ichigo als ze, haar eigen haar voelde . _Mijn is simpel, en dof het voeld nog . Niet eens zacht aan !_

Ichigo keek terug, naar Orihime en merkte . Dat ze nu haar borsten, aan het inzepen is . Ichigo voelde een bloedneus komen, en keek de ander kant op . _Kalm aan ! Kalm aan ! Denk aan het anders ! Denk aan iets anders !_ Ichigo voelde dan, iets bewegen tussen haar benen . En keek onder haar, en haar mond viel open . Als de ziel haar lichaam haar verlaat .

Ze keek met grote ogen, naar de penis die uit hangde . Ichigo keek van de ding weg, sloot haar ogen en nam diep adem . En blaasde het uit, kneep in haar arm . En keek dan terug, en haar mond viel weer open . _Een ... E-en Penis !_ " Ah ." Orihime keek naar Ichigo .

Als ze haar versteend, naar onder zag kijken ." Ichigo-Chan is er iets ? " Vroeg Orihime als ze naar Ichigo ging ." Aaaah ! Nee raak me niet aan ! Het is niks ! Het is niks ! " Maar te laat als Orihime, haar arm vast pakte . En Ichigo achter uit ging, en Orihime met haar meetrok . " Auw ." Kreunde Orihime als haar borsten, tegen Ichigo 's borsten duwde . Ichigo voelde haarzelf blozen, als Orihime 's gezicht tussen . Haar dikke borsten zat .

En plots keken ze beide, met groten ogen naar elkaar . Als ze de levende penis voelde, drukken tegen Orihime 's vagina . " Ichigo ... Is dat wat ik denk , dat het is ? " Ichigo wou door de grond zakken, Orihime ging beetje van haar af . En keek naar de penis, en dan naar Ichigo . En dan naar de penis, en dan naar Ichigo .

" Ichigo-Chan zijt jij ... " Ichigo begon te paniekeren , _shit dit is niet goed ! Ze zal zeker denken, dat ik een man ben . En dat ik haar ga verkrachten, en dan kom ik in gevangenis ! En dan zie ik mijn familie en vrienden, nooit meer terug ! En dan ..._ " Ichigo-Chan ! " Ichigo werd uit haar gedachten gehaald, als Orihime haar naam riep .

" Ik zei zijt je misschien een she-male ? " Vroeg Orihime opnieuw, Ichigo keek naar haar met grote ogen ." Hoe kan ik een she-male zijn, ik heb nooit een penis gehad ! " Zeide Ichigo met rode wangen, Orihime pakte de penis vast . En trok het een beetje omhoog, als ze naar onder keek ." Vreemd je hebt ballen, ik zie je vagina nog niet eens ." Zeide ze en keek naar, Ichigo als ze merkte . Dat Ichigo 's borsten, langzaam weg zakte ." Ah ! Ichigo je verandert in een man ! " Riep Orihime .

" Wat ? " Ichigo schrok van haarzelf, als ze haar zware stem hoorde ." Maar ... Hoe maar ..." Ichigo keek naar Orihime, die met groten ogen naar haar keek ." Sorry Orihime haat me niet please ." Zeide Ichigo die zich kapot, voelde dat haar vriendin . Haar niet meer moet hebben ." Ichigo-Chan ik haat je niet, hoe kan ik mijn beste vriendin haten ! " Zeide ze met een glimlach ." Kom we zullen beter, naar de verpleegster gaan . Die weet het misschien . " Zeide ze .

Maar als ze beide woude opstaan, viel Orihime over haar zeep . En trok dit keer Ichigo mee, Ichigo lag dan op haar . En haa ... zijn gezicht, was tussen haar borsten ." Ichigo-Chan ! " Orihime bloosde zoals Ichigo, die naar haar keek . Ichigo kon het niet helpen, en kuste Orihime meteen op de mond .

Orihime 's ogen gingen wijd open, en kuste Ichigo dan terug . Beide meisjes ... Wel één meisje en een jongen, raakte verloren als ze . In elkaars armen zaten, en de genot voelde . Ichigo stopte met kussen, en likte haar nek . En ging zo naar onder, zijn handen pakte Orihime 's borsten . En kneep er in, en nam haar tepels . En maakte ze lekker hard, Orihime kreunde als Ichigo 's tong . Verder naar onder ging .

" Aaaah ! Aaaah Ichigo-Chan ! " Ichigo voelde zich, helemaal warm als hij . Dichter en dichter bij zijn doel kwam, en begon het likken . En één van zijn handen, ging naar onder . En stak zijn vingers, voorzichtig in haar . Orihime voelde de pijn, maar de genot bleef . Ze zette haar hand, voor haar mond . Als ze beetje te hard kreunde, ze keek naar Ichigo .

En haar hart klopte sneller, _waarom klopt mijn hart sneller . Ik voel me zo warm, en veilig bij Ichigo-Chan . Ben ik verliefd ?_ Als de vraag lang, in haar hoofd bleef . Voelde ze plots dat, ze moest klaar komen . En kreunde hard ." Aaah ! Ichigo-Chan ik moet ... " Maar ze kreeg haar zin niet, gezegd als ze klaar kwam . En Ichigo haar bleef likken .

" Je smaakt goed Orihime-Chan ." Zeide Ichigo Orihime bloosde, als ze de zware stem . Van Ichigo hoorde ." Kan ik ? " Orihime keek vragend, en snapte dan dat hij . In haar wou komen, ze keek onzeker . Maar een glimlach kwam, op haar gezicht . Als ze Ichigo tegen, haar zelf aandrukte ." Ja je mag Ichigo-Chan ." Zeide ze Ichigo knikte ja, en ging voorzichtig in haar .

Orihime kreunde van pijn, en Ichigo kuste haar . Zodat ze niet te hard kreund, en om haar te kalmeren . " Relax Orihime je zijt strak ." Zeide Ichigo als hij dieper in haar ging, Orihime knikte ja en sloot haar ogen . En probeerde haarzelf, te kalmeren tot dat Ichigo . Totaal in haar was, als Ichigo helemaal in haar was .

Wachte hij tot dat Orihime, gewend raakte aan de penis . Orihime gaf hem een kus, op de wang . " Je kan bewegen ." Zeide ze en Ichigo deed dat, het deed eerst pijn . Maar Orihime voelde de genot aan komen, en Ichigo was totaal nieuw aan de penis . Dus hij voelde ook vlug de genot, de twee tieners kreunde . Hard en Ichigo ging dieper, in Orihime als haar heupen . Mee beweegde met Ichigo, als hij in haar ging .

" Ichigo-Chan ! Ichigo-Chan ! " Orihime kreunde harder, als Ichigo sneller ging . Ichigo voelde een vreemd gevoel, in zijn maag en wist . Dat hij snel ging klaar komen . " Aaah ! Orihime ! Oh god ! " En sinds Ichigo niet gewend, is aan de mannen lichaam . Kwam hij snel klaar, en er kwam ook veel uit . Dat de helft van de sperma, uit Orihime 's vagina kwam .

Beide lagen dan op de grond, als helemaal uitgeput waren .

**3 weken later**

Ichigo opende zijn ogen, en zag dat zijn kleine vriend . Nu een grote vriend is, Ichigo rolde zijn ogen . En noemde graag zijn penis, een ' _little pervert_ ' en begon aan zijn dag .

Na de dag dat hij, en Orihime het in de douches deden . Ontweek Orihime hem na 5 dagen, Ichigo dacht dat ze hem . Begon te haten, en niet gemakkenlijk voelde . Dat zij nu een hij is, Ichigo deed zijn jongens inuform aan . En ging naar onder ." Ah goedemorgen Ichigo-Kun ." Zeide Matsumoto .

Ze kwam bij hun wonen, na dat zijn vader haar uit vroeg . Ze zeide ja en verhuisde, bij hun met haar zoontje Toshiro . Beide ouders hebben, geen problemen met Ichigo 's . Verbaasde Sex verrandering, Kon wou altijd een broer hebben . En Toshiro had geen problemen er mee, Karin vond het best . En Yuzu zeide dat ze, Ichigo ging steunen als hij problemen kreeg .

Zijn vrienden hadden ook geen problemen, behalve Chizuru die niks van mannen moest . En jammer vond dat ze, een rivaal kwijt was . Maar ze zeide er niks over, dus ze was chill ( als ze maar niet ontdekt, dat Ichigo en Orihime in de douches deden ) .

" Ik ben weg ! " Zeide Ichigo als Kon, met hem mee ging ." Wees voorzichtig ! " Riep Matusmoto als Ichigo, Kon en de rest . Naar school liepen, kwamen ze Orihime tegen . Die voor Ichigo ging staan ." Ik moet met je praten ." Zeide ze Ichigo, keek verbaasd naar haar . En zag dat ze het meende ." Kunnen we ergens alleen praten, ik wil het met jou bespreken ." Zeide ze verder, Ichigo knikte ja . En keek naar Kon .

Die zich ongemakkenlijk daar bij voelde, als de twee alleen waren . Keek Orihime naar hem, en begon te huilen ." Ah ! Orihime-Chan waarom huil je nu ? " Vroeg Ichigo . " Ichigo haat me niet ! Ik wil niet alleen zijn ! " Riep Orihime als ze Ichigo, vast hield en Ichigo haar tranen voelde ." Hoezo ? Jij zijt de gene die, mij ieders keer ontweek . "

" Daar heb ik een reden voor, ik wil dat je me beloofd . Mij niet te haten ." Zeide ze ." Is goed ik beloof het ." Ichigo voelde dat hij, toch in een grote schok gaat krijgen ." Ik ben uit het huis gezet, ik merkte het pas . Een week sinds we ... " Ze was stil, maar Ichigo begreep wat ze wou zeggen ." En ... En toen na 5 dagen, kwamen mijn ouders er achter . En we hebben ruzie gehad, en pas gisteren ben ik . Uit het huis gezet . " Zeide Orihime ." Wat ? Waarom je hebt toch ... "

" Ichigo-Chan ik ben zwanger, en het is jou kind ." Zeide Orihime als ze, naar hem keek . Ichigo voelde zich stil, en keek toe als Orihime . Verder huilde Ichigo weet niet wat te zeggen, _een kind ? Ik heb haar zwanger gemaakt, en nu heeft ze mijn kind ! Het is ... Dan door mij dat ze, uit het huis werd gezet ._ " Waarom heb je die niet, laten weg halen ? "Vroeg Ichigo Orihime keek, naar hem met grote ogen .

" Omdat ik van je hou ! Ik wil onze kinderen, niet van ons afgepakt laten worden ! Ik hou van jou, en ik wil je kinderen blijven dragen ! " Zeide ze Ichigo was stil, maar gaf haar een knuffel . Dit is niet de moment, over de baby . Over de mensen, of over zichzelf . Het is de moment, dat hij de jonge moeder moet troosten ." Geen zorgen het komt goed ." Zeide Ichigo .

**1 jaar later**

Ichigo glimlachte als, hij naar de baby en zijn vrouw keek . Als ze in bed lagen, de baby had licht oranje haar . En had mooi grijze ogen, hij leek veel op Ichigo . Maar leek ook een beetje op Orihime ." Wat een droom dat uit kwam ." Zeide Ichigo Orihime, opende haar ogen . En keek naar hem . " Wat zei je lieverd ? " Vroeg ze Ichigo glimlachte, en gaf haar een kus op haar voorhoofd ." Niks ga maar slapen . " En beide ouders sloten hun ogen als ze in slaap vielen, geen van hun merkte . Dat een oude vrouw, naar hun keek in de verte . Met een glimlach op gezicht, en dan verder liep . Weg van het huis, en dan verdween .


End file.
